


because I'm lonely and I'm blue (rescue me)

by misura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Christophe Giacometti, Knight Michele Crispino, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: In which Michele tries to balance his brotherly love for a sister prone to getting kidnapped with his 100% platonic love for a dragon prone to not doing much of anything at all. (AU)
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Christophe Giacometti
Kudos: 10





	because I'm lonely and I'm blue (rescue me)

Climbing all the way to Chris's cave was a pain under the best of circumstances; doing it while in a hurry made Michele wish he dared leave his armor behind.

Chris _probably_ wouldn't eat him if he did, but, well, old habits died harder than old dragons. Supposedly. Michele had no idea how old Chris was, and a sneaking suspicion that asking would just make Chris sulk at him.

"WHO DARES ENTER - oh, it's you."

Michele looked around and tried to decide whether or not there was more treasure than there'd been on his last visit. Things looked _different_ , but that wasn't saying much.

Chris himself looked the same as always: posing atop a pile of treasure Michele couldn't imagine was actually comfortable (but then, he wasn't a dragon), looking like he might be very dangerous if only he could be bothered to make the effort.

As it was, Michele felt fairly safe.

"Dare I hope you came for the view?" Chris asked, shifting his position slightly, the better for the light to reflect off of his scales.

If Michele had been a dragon, he supposed he might have found Chris quite attractive. Since he was a knight, he just felt his usual annoyance with Chris refusing to behave like a proper dragon.

Speaking of proper dragon behavior: "My sister's missing."

Chris yawned, showing off his very big, very sharp teeth. "I don't see what that has to do with me."

Michele didn't, either. It was rather vexing. As the local dragon, Chris _should_ have been the scourge of Michele's existence, alternating setting fire to people's homes with kidnapping the local princess, Michele's sister.

They could have been the subject of songs, famous throughout the country for their heroic battles.

Instead, well. "You can fly," Michele said, a little desperately. "You could take a look around."

Chris sighed. "What's in it for me?"

"I'm not giving you gold for a bit of flying," Michele said firmly. His family might live in the castle, but it wasn't as if they were rich.

"Fine. I guess you'll just have to owe me. Don't touch anything while I'm gone," Chris said, flying off before Michele could indignantly point out that as a knight, he was far too honorable and noble to ever touch other people's possessions, regardless of whether they were human or not.

The first time he'd come here, Michele had been all ready for a fight. Sara'd been missing then, too, and everyone knew a dragon had made his home in an old cave up in the mountains: it didn't take a genius to add those two facts together and arrive at the obvious conclusion.

 _"What have you done with my sister?"_ he'd asked, sword at the ready, while looking around for good places to duck for cover if the dragon started breathing fire. _"Where is she?"_

 _"How should_ I _know that?"_ the dragon had replied, sounding irritable. _"And who are you, anyway, to come storming in here unannounced, making a nuisance of yourself? How would_ you _like it if someone came in and started shouting at you just as you were taking a nap?"_

 _"You're a dragon. My sister Sara - she is a princess. A queen. My lady,"_ Michele had said.

 _"I'm very happy for the two of you, I'm sure,"_ the dragon had said.

Which Michele had thought was all very well at the time, but not at all useful in getting on with the whole rescuing Sara business. _"You're lying,"_ he'd said. _"You kidnapped her! Admit it, vile serpent, and you will taste my wrath."_

 _"Tempting, but no thank you. Another time perhaps. Goodbye, and best of luck."_ The dragon had curled up, the tip of his tail pointing in the direction of the exit.

Michele had considered trying to stab him, but it hadn't felt honorable, somehow.

And that had been that.

One hour after Chris had left, Michele was beginning to feel restless. He'd expected Chris to stay gone for maybe fifteen minutes, half an hour tops. He'd killed some time by taking off his armor, which was hot and uncomfortable and completely unnecessary, but now that he was done with that, he didn't know what to do next.

Of course, Chris had forbidden him to touch, but not to _look_ , so Michele figured he might do some exploring. Who knew, he might discover a secret prison where a fair maiden was kept after all.

(All right, probably not. He hoped. Because if he did, that meant he'd have to fight Chris after all, and even if Chris might be a bit annoying, Michele supposed that he sort of liked him. Plus, he'd have to put his armor on again, which was practically impossible without someone to help.)

_"I don't see the point,"_ Chris had said. _"What would I even_ do _with a princess?"_

A fair question, even if Michele had felt it to also be a rather unfair one. He was a knight: _his_ job was just to rescue princesses. He shouldn't have to tell Chris about Chris's job.

 _"How should I know?"_ Michele had asked. _"What do you do with your gold?"_ He'd felt it to be a pretty clever riposte: he'd never seen Chris shopping or spending his money.

 _"Gold is pretty,"_ Chris had said.

_"Are you saying my sister isn't pretty enough for you? My sister is worth more than all the gold in the world!"_

_"Well. To you, yes."_ Chris had said.

Michele had gotten the feeling that Chris was being polite at him. He didn't like it, even if as a knight, he supposed he should approve of courtesy and good manners in general.

Two hours, and still no sign of Chris. Michele would begin to worry, except that since Chris was a dragon, it would be silly to worry about him.

The only thing that might possibly be a threat to a dragon would be a knight, and Michele was the only knight around. Unless, of course, some other knight had wandered into the territory, perhaps attracted by stories of how beautiful and intelligent Sara was ... now _that_ could be trouble.

And Chris wasn't much of a fighter, he really wasn't. Not with the way he talked, and the way he waxed poetically about how much he liked pies, and open-air theater, and poetry.

 _If anything happens to him, it will be because of me. Because I talked him into looking for Sara._ Michele could envision it now: some villainous knight, a kidnapped Sara in tow, and Chris - talking a good game, but not at all capable of handling himself in a fight.

This very moment, Chris might be lying on the ground somewhere, bleeding. Dying. Because of Michele. The thought made Michele queasy enough to look for a place to sit down - only for a few moments, of course. He had to go. Chris needed him. _Sara_ needed him.

_I have been a fool, but I promise that I will make amends._

Michele forced himself to take long, deep breaths. He couldn't afford to sit around feeling sorry for himself. Chris and Sara needed him.

_I'm coming. For both of you. I'm -_

"Mickey?"

_"You're sure you don't want to? I don't just offer_ anyone _a ride, you know,"_ Chris had said, and Michele had imagined it, imagined feeling Chris's body between his legs, all scaly and smooth and -

_"I'm sure."_

What he'd meant was, of course: _I'm sure that I want to, but I'm also sure it's a bad idea, because you're a dragon, and beautiful, and really quite nice, and more or less perfect, so._

So Michele's life would have been so much easier if Chris _had_ kidnapped Sara, just a little.

"Mickey!" Sara had evidently not been kidnapped, given that she was hugging him. "I was so worried!"

"Uh," Michele said. He'd been about to say that _he'd_ been worried.

"I should have known Chris had finally gotten around to kidnapping you!" Sara said. "Are you waiting to surprise him? Am I interrupting your date?"

"Uh," Michele said.

"I am, aren't I?" Sara shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just so very happy for you. I'm sure the two of you will make a great couple. You're such good friends already; I'm sure you can figure out the sex part."

"Uh."

"You're right. I should get out of here. Tell Chris I said hi, all right?"

"Wait. I don't understand. I'm not - "

Naturally, Chris returned five minutes later.

"Sorry. I looked everywhere." He _sounded_ sorry, which made Michele wonder if maybe - well.

"She was here." Michele realized he hadn't even asked anything, like where she'd been or why she hadn't told anyone where she'd been going. She could have saved Michele all this trouble. "You just missed her."

"Oh," Chris said. It felt like a rather meaningful 'oh'.

"She said - " Michele swallowed. Chris wasn't - and Michele wasn't - and so neither of them was - 

"Oh," Chris said, his tone slightly different. "Well. Now you know why I don't kidnap princesses."

"So do you kidnap knights instead?" Michele demanded. He hadn't found anything suggesting Chris had ever kidnapped _anyone_ in his life.

" 'Kidnap' isn't really the word I would use," Chris said. "I mean, unless you're into that sort of thing." He winked.

Michele felt winked at. Flirted with. It was a bit of a new sensation, and he wasn't entirely sure he liked it. Coming from Chris, it was sort of nice, he supposed. Coming from someone else, he didn't think he'd have liked it nearly as much. "I - I could be. I suppose. Maybe."

"Really." Chris sounded considerably more cheerful than half a minute ago. "Well. In that case."

(It did take them some time to 'figure out the sex part'.)

(Still, once they did, Michele felt it had been worth it - though he did wish people would stop interrupting by showing up to rescue him.)


End file.
